


Connor The Cyborg

by Kaboom_Indeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaboom_Indeed/pseuds/Kaboom_Indeed
Summary: Connor is my TF2 OC that I like to include in my fanfics. I just wanted to show you how he looked like and to tell you something about him.
Kudos: 1





	Connor The Cyborg

Name: Connor Cibulka (Psssst! His surname means onion.)

Class: The Cyborg (Offense)

Age: 23

Gender: Cis-Man

Height: 6'' 7'

Species: Cyborg

Personality: Nice, Accepting, Introverted

Sexuality: Pansexual

Home Country: Czech Republic

Likes: Talking about his home country

Rare Threats and Insults (Favorites include: Warm toilet seat, I will eat you with your own teeth, I will harvest your ankles, etc.)

~~Human Meat~~ Chicken Meat

Drawing

Norse Mythology

Folk Music

Keeping Insects as pets (Preferably Mantises)

Dislikes: Being Yelled at

Lentils and Peas

Large Crowds

Meeting New People

Backstory: Connor was made in a lab in the Czech Republic. He was raised by the scientists along with a woman who offered to take care of him. The woman's boyfriend mentally abused him and used to laugh at his haemolacria (a medical condition where you cry blood), he didn't tell anyone. All the abuse left a mental scar on him which made him have a lot of trust issues. After joining the gravel wars and getting to know the other mercs, he wasn't scared anymore and started opening up to them a bit more.


End file.
